


Experimentation

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Post-Series, Season/Series 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Willow have finally managed to make the time for a girls' night out, to catch up with all the conversations they missed out on during the Twilight debacle. One and a half bottles of wine later, they turn to discussing Buffy's brief relationship with Satsu. And then Willow has a confession to make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

"I was kinda hurt by it, you know. Just a little."

Buffy raised her eyebrow enquiringly.

"If you're gonna experiment sexually - which is totally fine, I'm not criticising - but when you did, couldn't you have remembered your own best friend who was right there all along?"

"Willow!" Buffy stared at her in shock. "I didn't think - _you_ don't like me that way... Do you?"

"That's not the point. You could at least have asked."

"But I - I didn't like to assume..." Buffy trailed off, and she seemed to be struggling for words. Then in a curious tone she asked, "So, uh, if I had, would you have said yes?"

Willow turned pink, but managed to reply in an ultra-casual tone, "Well, now you'll never know."

Buffy's expression mingled shock, surprise, embarrasment, amusement, speculation and maybe just a hint of interest in equal measures. Willow thought it was a very complex expression; she tried very hard not to giggle at it. Instead she took refuge in explanation.

"Come on, Buff. Don't you think it's something I've thought about before?"

"You've thought about _having sex with me_?"

Now Buffy's shock seemed to be predominating, though it was still mixed with other, more complicated emotions. Willow's complexion turned from pink to red.

"No! No, I mean, uh, I've thought about _experimenting_ with you..." The red became bright flaming crimson. "Uh, I g-guess that means I did think about it... okay yes. I have. B-but what I meant was, I always thought you might ask me about it, and I didn't know what I should say, and whether it would be a good idea or not and what would you think about..."

"Will! Willow, stop! Breathe!"

"Uh, sorry. Um. Are you mad at me?"

"Why? For thinking about the two of us... shouldn't I be flattered, not angry? You know, I think I should be flattered." 

Willow smiled hesitantly. "So you're not mad. I guess it's a natural thing for me to think about; I was just worried that you might..."

"Of course it's natural. I mean, I totally thought about asking you to try it with me - look out!"

Only Buffy's super-fast reflexes caught the wine bottle before it spilled all over the table. Willow righted her glass again - luckily she'd just emptied it - and said in a tiny voice, "You thought about it? When?"

"Oh, back in college. And since then a few times, maybe." Buffy shrugged. "It's no big deal; I was just curious." She chuckled. "Heh. _Bi_ -curious. I guess that's why they call it that, huh?"

"So, umm... Buffy, you know I love you. Platonicly! So don't take this the wrong way, but - why the heck didn't you ever ask me?!"

"Well... Tara. And Kennedy. And complicated life stuff. But mostly I didn't want to spoil our friendship, and I didn't want to lead you on - I mean, you know I'm not gay as such, it wouldn't be fair to you."

Willow smiled at her tenderly, touched. "Don't worry, Buffy. I _do_ know you. Heck, why do you think I was surprised when I first saw you and Satsu? I always pegged you at 100% hetero, not, uh, 97% or whatever."

"Maybe it's as low as 96%." Buffy grinned. Was she flirting? Was that a flirtatious grin? Willow took a deep breath, then impulsively splashed more wine into her glass and took a long gulp.

"So, uh... did Satsu satisfy all your curiosity?"

"Well, maybe not _all_ of it." Oh Goddess, that was DEFINITELY a twinkle in Buffy's eye. 

Willow drained her glass, then hastily - before the rush of courage could leave her - made the offer.

Buffy said yes.


End file.
